Perpendicular magnetic recording, where the recorded data (or bits) are stored in an out of plane, or perpendicular orientation in the recording layer is one possible path towards reaching ultra high recording densities in hard disk drives. In order to reach the high recording densities, different methods of shielding the perpendicular writer paddle and pole may likely have to be uncovered. Side shields, may cause erasure.
The figures are not necessarily to scale. Like numbers used in the figures refer to like components. However, it will be understood that the use of a number to refer to a component in a given figure is not intended to limit the component in another figure labeled with the same number.